


Peachy

by MistiHayesFix



Series: The Vault [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Near Future, Pining, Snippets, why are they like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiHayesFix/pseuds/MistiHayesFix
Summary: This belongs to a much longer JeongMo fic I've been planning since last year. God only knows when I'll get to it but I like this snippet and I hope you will too.Happy July 2020 JeongMo Day!
Relationships: Hirai Momo & Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: The Vault [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839523
Kudos: 13





	Peachy

They stare into the galaxies of stars in each other's eyes. The embrace becoming tighter; neither wanting to let go, each wanting to somehow get closer. Floating away to their secret place, the one they often retreated to in the past, but now on the verge of exploring new territory. A journey both longed to go on but previously neither had the courage to initiate.

The song restarts in the background, the slow, sensual melody the perfect backdrop to this moment. In their small universe, however, they are only vaguely aware of the music, choosing instead to focus on the soundtrack of their heartbeats and uneven breaths.

Distance and time, disappointments and heartache, none of it managed to take the edge off of the desire between them. Jeongyeon interlaces the fingers of her left hand with Momo's right.

Pent up emotions release as tears from both women's eyes, the result of years of push-pull and separation; staining cheeks, dripping from their chins, resting on clothing, and the dance studio's wood floor. The tension from confusion, hurt, sadness, angst giving way to a different, but extremely welcome tension.

Momo's left-hand moves to Jeongyeon's waist lifting her shirt just enough to expose bare skin.

"Mmmmhhhh," she moans as their skin comes in contact. Jeongyeon blinks rapidly as the warm sensation she's feeling shifts to the heat she's only experienced when close to the woman in her arms.

Momo's hand slowly slides up the taller woman's side and back until it rests at the nape of the neck she formerly loved to tease. Bringing her beautiful face closer, "Please," she whispers, a mere breath away from those full lips, which quiver at the request.

"I... Momo-chan," a shiver makes its way down the dancer's spine as warm breath tickles her lips, causing her to tighten her grip on the other woman's neck, pulling her hair just slightly. "If I kiss you, I'm not stopping; I can't. I've waited too long."

Momo trembles at the familiar flame warming and tickling her abdomen. Once again she speaks, from the place deep inside her, "Kiss me, Jeongyeonnie. Love me, please."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me in the comments or @MistiHayesFix on Twitter.


End file.
